


Never enough of the Top Grade

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Feeding, Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Who do you ask when you need to test new flavors at the bar?There's really only one choice. And besides, that little pudge he gets when he drinks a bit too much is quite alluring.





	

The chair creaked as he stood, Trailcutter's weight having dented it while he was sitting. Heck, even standing he could feel his knees strain. That was new... He hadn't taken in -that- much... and yet... He put a hand on his strained belly, the smooth plating so stretched and swollen you could almost see inside him. He tried to walk away from the bar, but his first step was a stumble, and then there was Swerve right next to him, pressed up against his hip. The little minibot's form was so small that Trailcutter's belly was practically resting on his head while he guided the bigger bot back into his chair. 

And then he poured another drink. "C'mon, Trailcutter! You said you'd help me test my new stock!" The blue energon crackled as it poured into the glass, itself being placed right next to the outlier's hand. "This one's got some kick to it!" the barkeeper added with a slap on Trailcutter's swollen belly, making it jiggle hard enough the sloshing energon inside could be heard.

"I dunno, man, ouf... I'm a little... I'm a little full."

Even just putting his own hand on the thinly stretched plating felt weird, but Swerve's hands were on his, pushing the drink up to his mouth until he was gulping it down too. And then there was another. And another. He couldn't seem to say no, he was still thirsty. He was always thirsty. And Swerve seemed to have an unlimited supply, even after the chair broke and Trailcutter found himself laying on the floor, belly so full he couldn't even properly roll onto it and get up. He felt like one of those turtles, weakly wobbling. 

Swerve didn't seem to mind, sitting himself on the wobbling belly and slowly rubbing at the stretched out plating. "Don't worry, man, just keep going. You're doing great! No drink's going to outlast Trailcutter, right?" Only now it was tubes instead of glasses. Swerve said he'd only serve him one bit at a time, but more and more Swerve seemed to forget shutting them off, forcing more and more energon down his throat. He wouldn't forgive himself if he spilled any, so Trailcutter did his best to swallow every drop, even when the bartender would get distracted, rubbing both hands on the sheer, mostly transparent plating. The mini bot was licking his lips, too, as if he were thirsty too, but he kept feeding Trailcutter. 

"C'mon , big guy... we've still got a few more barrels where that's coming from. You can do it, let's go..."


End file.
